This proposal requests renewal of the program in International Training and Research in Population and Health at the Population Studies Center of the University of Pennsylvania. A core faculty of eight investigators is proposed to carry out research and training activities focused on two regions: Sub-Saharan African and Latin America. Research and training will occur in the context of two major initiatives-the African Census Analysis Project and the Latin American Migration Project-and a variety of related other investigations being conducted by Penn faculty in these regions. We propose a program focused on four kinds of training. At the predoctoral level, we proposed supporting one African and one Latin American graduate fellow each year; at the postdoctoral level, we propose funding one African and one Latin American postdoc each year; we also envision a program of short training rotations of 1-6 months to enable researchers from Africa and Latin America to acquire specific skills and knowledge. Finally, we propose to hold one training or research workshop per year in each of the regions, to enable Latin American and African demographers to exchange research findings and other useful information that would enhance local research capabilities and lead to more effective international collaborations.